fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenz (Shadow Dragon)
Lorenz (ロレンス, translated Rolence in the Japanese versions and Lawrence in fan translations) is a recruitable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and it's remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He was loyal to Grust, however when Ludwik, King of Grust, sided with Doluna out of fear, Lorenz was infuriated. Shiida, who he knew from his friendship with King Mostyn of Talys, managed to persuade him to join Marth and his army while they were in Grust. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, Lorenz, with Ogma's aid, protected the Ludwik's children, Yumina and Yubello, from the Akaneian Empire. He was severely wounded in battle, saying even standing up was extremely painful for him, and when Marth reached him, he managed to explain the situation Grust was in before passing away. Stats Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |General |5 |34 |11 |3 |6 |Varies |15 |16 |0 |5 |Lances Swords |Silver Sword Growth Rates |70% |50% |50% |20% |50% |70% |20% |0% Shadow Dragon |General |5 |34 |11 |1 |3 |6 |2 |17 |3 |6 |Lance - A Bow - B |Silver Lance Growths |70% |50% |0% |70% |20% |40% |30% |0% Overall While he has good growths, his base stats are mediocre and he comes way too late. It is recommended that you use a promoted Knight instead. He is far better in the NES version in which he is the only General available and quite usable in the SNES version. He still makes a nice meat shield though, if you give him a secret book or two, and maybe a speedwing. Archetype A veteran General, loyal enough to serve his or her kingdom to the end, but ends up being persuaded nonetheless. Often tricky to recruits. List of Lorenzs Notable Lorenzs are: * Sheema (FE3/12) * Hannibal (FE4) * Xavier (FE5) * Douglas (FE6) * Vaida (FE7) * Duessel (FE8) * Tauroneo (FE9) * Wolf (FE12) Quotes Recruit conversation in Shadow Dragon Marth recruit Marth: General Lorenz, hold! Lorenz: What? You are Marth, the Altean prince... Marth: Yes, sir. The king of Talys told me much about you. He said you opposed Grust forming an alliance with Doluna, right from the very start. Lorenz: That's right. Marth: Then fight with us! With your help, we can defeat Doluna! Lorenz: Forgive me, Prince Marth, but am I to just abandon my country, then? Marth: ..... Lorenz: I know yours is the just cause. Still, I wish to remain a Grustian general, right to the end. I am fighting here because that is the way for me to honor my kingdom. Marth: Forgive me, General, but...is it, really? Lorenz: Pardon? Marth: Since you are a Grustian general, then surely you fight for Grust's future first and foremost. But tell me...from where you are standing now, do you see any future for your country? Lorenz: ...I shall have to learn to mask my misgiving better, if you can pluck them from my heart so easily. You are quite correct. If I care what becomes of Grust, then I cannot continue to stand by Doluna. So, I will stand by you instead, Prince- and hope the future is a bit easier to spot from there. Shiida recruit Shiida: General Lorenz! My name is Shiida. I hail from Talys. My father has told me quite a bit about you. Lorenz: Princess Shiida! My, look what a lovely young woman you've grown into. Your father was a good friend to me, many years ago. Shiida: General, I heard you opposed Grust forming an alliance with Doluna. Why didn't you try to stop it? Lorenz: You think I did not try, Princess? Our king is meek; in the end, Doluna proved better at cowing him than I did. Shiida: But sir, surely you know that Doluna intends to use the Manaketes to conquer humankind! You must act now- for Grust's sake, if not the world's! Join us, General Lorenz. We can put an end to this battle right now. Lorenz: Hmm... What you say makes sense enough, but I serve Grust. I cannot simply betray my country. Shiida: Ah, but what makes a country? Lorenz: Pardon? Shiida: Is it one man- your king? Or is it the countless innocent people who make their home here? Lorenz: Well, that's- Hmm... Shiida: My father has a saying: "A kingless country is a country still; but a king without subjects rules naught but hills." If you disobey your king to ensure his subjects' safety, how is that a betrayal? You are protecting his reign. Lorenz: Protecting his reign? ...Aha ha ha, ha ha! Ahh, that mad logic! I feel as though I've shed twenty years and I'm talking to your father again. You win, Princess. I yield! I will join you, in the interest of king and country. Har! Notes In the original, Lorenz explodes after talking to Marth, implying he killed himself. In the remake he simply fades away, albeit with the dialogue clearly building up to his offering up his own life, and a sound effect implying a sword piercing flesh. Etymology Lorenz is the German form of "Laurentis". http://www.behindthename.com/name/lorenz Gallery File:LorenceFE1.png|Lorenz's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Lawrence.gif|Lorenz 's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:LorenzSD.png|Lorenz's portrait in Shadow Dragon. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Archetypes Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Archetypes